


The "Forgotten" Birthday

by Just_Browsing



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Browsing/pseuds/Just_Browsing
Summary: Toni and Cheryl haven't been together long and Toni thinks her birthday has been forgotten about.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing and posting a fic so don't really know what i'm doing haha! Pls be nice :) xo

It was 11am on a Saturday morning, the faint sound of motorcycles and chatter could be heard outside. A beam of sunlight escaped through a gap in the curtains, brightening up the bedroom of her trailer. The sunlight caused her to wake up, due to her laying on her side facing the window. 

She turned her body and stretched her arm to the side but was surprised to feel the emptiness on the other side of the bed. She looked over to find that Cheryl had gone. Waking up next to Cheryl was one of Toni’s favourite things (besides spending nights with her *wink*). So not having her there to snuggle up to and make her squeal when she put her cold feet on the bottom of her back was not a welcomed occurrence. Any day without that happening was bad enough, but today of all days Toni wanted it the most. Because today was Toni’s birthday. The other side of the bed was cold, so Cheryl must’ve been gone for a while. 

Cheryl had spent the night in the trailer and they had watched movies snuggled up on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and pizza. Toni wanted to watch “Girls’ Trip” but she gave into Cheryl’s puppy dog eyes and they watched “The Notebook” instead, because who could possibly say no to Cheryl Blossom? 

Toni reluctantly got out of bed when she heard a loud knock at the door. She slowly made her way to the door, thinking of who it could be. She opened the door to find Sweat Pea, who greeted her with a quick hello and welcomed himself into the living room of the trailer. 

“Make yourself at home why don’t you, Sweets” Toni said with a giggle. 

“As I always do” Sweet Pea replied with a grin. “And I must say...you’re looking very fresh this morning” 

“Haha very funny...it’s Cheryl’s shirt okay” Toni replied sarcastically, wearing an oversized Taylor Swift t-shirt. Her bed hair wasn’t the most glamorous sight, but Cheryl always loved it. Running her fingers through the pink highlights in Toni’s hair was almost a morning routine when the couple woke up together. 

“I didn’t take Red for a Swift fan?! That girl just might be good enough for you after all!” He chuckled as he took off his shoes and turned on the TV. “Got anything to eat?”

“She’s more than good enough Sweets! We had pizza last night so I’ll check if there’s any leftovers” Toni replied. 

She found the pizza box and gave the 2 remaining slices to Sweet Pea, she would have liked one for herself but she knew that he wouldn’t be pleased with just one. 

“Ahh you’re a star Topaz” Sweet Pea gushed and she handed him the pizza. 

“So I’ve been told!” She said with a smirk “is there anything else you want to say to me today?” She asked him with a raised eyebrow. 

Sweet Pea looked up at her from the couch with a puzzled expression on his face. Had he really forgotten it was her birthday? “Umm....have you lost weight or something?” He suggested. 

Toni just looked at him in disbelief, her oldest friend who is more like a brother to her had forgotten it was her birthday. First Cheryl leaving early and now this, it was not a good start to her day. 

Choosing to ignore the comment, Toni made her way back to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and tea. She looked in the cupboard and grabbed the box of cereal. Before she could pour them she found a note taped to the side.

Sorry I had to leave so quickly this morning, baby. I didn’t have the heart to wake you up, you’re so cute when you’re asleep. I’ve had to call an emergency Vixens practice, I’ll explain everything later. Oh and btw, please have some proper breakfast. I’ve left some ingredients for an omelette in the fridge for you. -C x

The note was stamped with Cheryl’s signature red lipstick in the shape of her lips which made Toni’s heart flutter, but she couldn’t help but feel upset. There was no mention of her birthday in the note so had Cheryl forgotten as well? They hadn’t been together for that long but this made Toni’s mind go into overdrive. Did Cheryl even know it was her birthday? Does she not mean that much to Cheryl? 

Toni made her way back to the couch with her cereal in one hand and her phone in the other. She looked at the lock screen, a photo of her and Cheryl starring at her. Cheryl was smiling at the camera while Toni kissed her cheek. She quickly checked her text messages. 

*No new messages* 

No birthday wishes from anyone! Not even one of the Serpents. She sat down next to Sweet Pea and pulled a blanket around herself in the hopes of feeling better.


	2. Part 2

After she’d finished her cereal and watched some episodes of Brooklyn Nine Nine with Sweet Pea, Toni got up and decided she should freshen up with a shower. Maybe looking better would help her feel better about this attentionless birthday she was having. 

She emerged from the shower with nothing but a red towel wrapped around her. Her brown and pink hair was dripping wet down her back and on her shoulders. She walked into the living room casually and noticed Sweet Pea quickly hanging up on a phone call he was having. 

“I can’t deal with being cooped up here all day so how about I get dressed and we head out somewhere? Maybe go catch a movie?” She said sharply. 

Sweet Pea looked up at her with a panicked expression. “Uhhh yeah okay cool. I’m not sure if I’m in the mood for a movie though! What about just hanging at the Wyrm?” 

Toni would rather go watch a movie than go to the Wyrm, but maybe some Serpents will realise it’s her birthday if they see her. “Okay I’m in” she replied. 

“Oh and do me a favour” Sweet Pea shouted to her as she made her way back to her bedroom to get changed. 

“What’s that?” She yelled back. 

“Make yourself look a bit more presentable than this morning! I love ya Topaz but I can’t be the only one with dashing good looks and style in this duo” 

She chuckled at his response, she loved his sense of humour so much. “Ohhh, I’ll show you what style looks like, pretty boy! Just don’t blame me when all the girls are looking at me and not you!” 

About half an hour later Toni was ready to go. She wore black super skinny jeans with rips in them, a black laced crop top with long sleeves, her bright red biker boots and of course, her Serpent jacket. Her hair was curled and it fell over her shoulders, the pink highlights shining when the sunlight hit them. 

“Let’s goooo” Toni said enthusiastically, making her way to the front door of the trailer. 

“Daaaammnn Topaz, that’s what I’m talking about! Sweet Pea said. “Someone’s gonna be getting some attention tonight!” 

Toni rolled her eyes at him “I only have eyes for one girl, Sweets! She’s all the attention I’ll ever need and more.” 

Sweet Pea smiled at her response but his expression quickly changed “Where is Red anyway?” 

“She’s at an emergency Vixens practice, I’ll text her now to let her know that we’re not in the trailer if she comes back.” 

“No!” Sweet Pea exclaimed causing Toni to jump and shoot him a questioning look. “Uhh I mean...She’s probably super busy if they have to practice on the weekend!” He said realising he had to cover up his outburst. 

“Calm down, Sweets. It’s just a quick text” Toni replied getting ready to type in her phone. 

To: Cheryl <3  
Hope practice is going well, Bombshell! Me and SP are heading to the Wyrm if you want to join us! Thought maybe I could kick your ass at pool! Let me know, can’t wait to see you x


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of the story form Cheryl's point of view as well in this chapter :)

“Betty for God’s sake do I have to do everything myself?” Cheryl exclaimed as she made her way over to the crooked banner that was hung in the middle of Pop’s. “This is gonna be the first thing that Toni sees when she gets here so at least try to make it look good!” 

Betty rolled her eyes and made her way over to help Veronica with blowing up all the balloons. 

With that, Cheryl glanced down at her phone to see the message from Toni. The text made her smile but then she turned anxious. “I told Sweet Pea to just keep her in the trailer all day! Every other day she wants to stay in bed but no not today.” Cheryl muttered to herself. 

She quickly text back a response. 

To: TT <3  
We’re swamped with practice sorry Cha Cha, I don’t think I’m gonna get home until late! I may catch a lift home with Josie and go back to Thistlehouse. I’ll text you in a few to let you know!x 

Cheryl knew the text was a bit abrupt but she didn’t want Toni to pick up on anything. Sweet Pea better live up to his end of the bargain today. 

_____ 

 

A few hours had passed, Toni and Sweet Pea were still at the Wyrm. Sweet Pea was talking to a girl by the pool table but Toni sat by the bar alone looking at her phone. Reading Cheryl’s text over and over again, still no mention of her birthday from her, or anyone that she had seen today for that matter. She sighed deeply and took a sip of her cherry coke. 

Toni looked at her lock screen, the picture of her and Cheryl illuminating her face. The Wyrm was dimly lit so Toni’s phone brightness got the attention of Sweet Pea. 

He made his way over to her and sat down on a bar stool, placing his phone on the bar in front of them next to hers. He looked at her softly, feeling bad for talking to that other girl instead of spending time with her. 

“Why the long face Topaz?” He asked her. 

As he spoke his phone lit up and his ringtone started playing. Toni couldn’t help but look over thinking that it was her phone ringing instead of his. 

Sweet Pea quickly darted his hands towards his phone and stood up to take the call. 

“Sorry, got to take this outside” he said as he made his way to the exit. 

Who the hell was calling him to make him dart at his phone like that? Toni decided to text the rest of the Serpents to see if they wanted to come to the Wyrm to try and liven up her night. 

To: Serpents   
Toni- Yo guys! Me and Sweets are at the Wyrm, get down here! 20 bucks says that I can whoop your asses at a game of beer pong!   
Fangs- Sorry T, I’ve got a big history test on Monday and need to study.   
Jughead- I’m spending the night with Betty, see you in school on Monday. 

“This day has officially been a bust” Toni said to herself. 

With that, Sweet Pea reentered the Wyrm and took his place beside her again. 

“Who was on the phone?” Toni asked. 

“Uhh no one important!...Hey how about we head over to Pop’s for some food huh? I would die for a cheeseburger and fries right now.” He responded, trying to change the topic of conversation quickly. 

“Ahhh I don’t know, Sweets. I think I’m just gonna go home, not really in the mood.” She replied getting off of her bar stool. 

Sweet Pea have her a hopeful look, “Come on, Topaz! It’s only 6pm, we still have the whole night ahead of us! I’ll even get you a chocolate milkshake!” He said putting his hands on her shoulders and giving her a light shake. “Now that’s a top notch offer right there!” 

He shot her a smile then made a silly face to make her laugh. “You’re such a dork! Fine I’ll come...but only because you’re paying!” She chucked as they made their way to their motorcycles outside.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni finally gets her surprise...

“Archie make sure all the blinds are closed! Jughead, turn the lights off! They’re gonna be here any second now” Cheryl yelled as she hurried to put everything into place. 

“Everyone get into your places!” Veronica shouted as everyone started to gather under the banner in the middle of the diner. 

In a matter of seconds everyone was gathered tight together under the banner, the lights were off and the blinds were closed. Cheryl stood right at the front in the middle of everyone, her heart pounding through her chest. 

“She’s gonna love this” Betty whispered to her and squeezed her arm lightly. 

Cheryl turned and smiled. She finally had someone that made her feel loved, safe and wanted. Toni was the person that helped her find her happiness again after the passing of her brother Jason. She felt bad that she had to basically ignore her all day but it was all going to be worth it. 

With everyone dead silent, the faint sound of motorcycles could be heard in the distance. Getting closer with every second they finally stopped outside and the engines cut off.

“What’s going on here? The place looks dead! Do you think it’s closed?” Toni asked to Sweet Pea as they both took off their helmets. 

“Nah not possible! Let’s just go in, I can’t wait to be fed much longer!” He replied with a chuckle. 

Toni made her way to the front door and was about to put her hand on the handle. 

“Allow me, m’lady!” Sweet Pea said in a slightly high pitched voice which made Toni laugh. “It’s the least I can do for talking to that girl all day instead of you” 

He quickly ran in front of her and opened the door slowly, she watched him the whole time as he did a quick curtsy to her as she walked through the door. 

As her head turned from Sweet Pea to the inside of Pop’s, the lights switched on and she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“SURPRISEEEEE!!” Everyone yelled from under the banner. A massive smile spread across Toni’s face as she saw all of her friends standing in front of her. She saw Jughead and Fangs who had lied to her about their whereabouts, but her attention was fixated on Cheryl in the middle of everyone. She couldn’t believe that she had tricked her so bad! 

She was lost for words and just looked around the room at everything in disbelief. Each booth had party hats on the tables, there were balloons and streamers hanging all over the walls, the music had started playing and there were baby photos of her all over the walls and windows.

She was brought back to Earth when she realised that Cheryl was skipping towards her. She wore the red lace dress that Toni loved because it hugged her body in all the right places. Her crimson hair was cascading down her shoulders. How did she get so lucky to have an actual Goddess as a girlfriend?

Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni and hugged her as tight as she could. All the planning and stress had been worth it for this moment and seeing the look on her girlfriends face. They slowly released from the hug and looked at each other with huge grins. Cheryl reached out for Toni’s hands, entwining them in her own. 

“Happy birthday, baby” Cheryl said softly as she planted a kiss onto Toni’s lips. Toni cupped Cheryl’s cheek and smirked into the kiss. 

“I can’t believe you did all this for me!” Toni gasped, pressing her forehead into the taller girls shoulder. “I’ve been so sad all day without you and literally no one has mentioned my birthday at all! I thought you’d all forgotten!” 

“We could never forget your birthday Topaz!” Sweet Pea exclaimed to reassure her. He raised his voice slightly to address the whole diner. “And I must say, this all couldn’t have happened without one person in particular. This person has been stressed out of their mind all day, trying to make sure everything ran smoothly” he trailed off. 

Everyone’s eyes turned to Cheryl who was standing next to Toni with her arm around her waist. 

“And that person is of course none other than....myself” Sweet Pea finished causing everyone to laugh. “Without me, Antionette over here would have been running riot to find Red! It was down to me to make sure she had the worst day possible thinking that everyone had forgotten about her!” 

“You did a good job of that!” Toni shouted up at him and gave him a playful punch in the arm. 

“But in all seriousness...Cheryl you’ve done an amazing job today doing this for Toni. I love her like a sister and to see her so happy honestly makes my day. So let’s all have a toast to the birthday girl Toni and Cheryl.” 

“To Toni and Cheryl” everyone shouted with raised glasses. After that everyone started to make their way around the room and do their own thing. Leaving Toni and Cheryl to sit in a booth alone together. 

“I can’t believe you did all this for me, Blossom.” Toni said as they held hands across the table and shared a milkshake. “I could have sworn you’d forgotten!” 

“How could I possibly forget the birthday of the most important person in my life?” Cheryl responded leaning over the table to give Toni a kiss. The kiss was soft but passionate, and made both girls smile from ear to ear. 

“I know this sounds bad because of all the effort you went through to put this together...” Toni started, “but I can’t wait to get you home tonight.” She finished with a smirk on her face and taking a sip from the milkshake. 

Cheryl looked at her with a smile. “Ohh don’t worry, baby. I’ve got the wholeeee day planned out for us tomorrow” she responded flirtatiously, grazing her foot along Toni’s leg under the table. 

“Sounds like I’m gonna have to find a way of repaying you” Toni said with a chuckle. 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to think of something!” Cheryl responded with a wink. “I love you” 

Toni leaned over the table to kiss her again “I love you so much more” she whispered into her ear as they pulled away from the kiss. “But I’m gonna kill you for all those baby photos of me!” 

Cheryl let out a hearty laugh and leant her head black. It was an amazing sight to see Cheryl laugh, after everything she’s been through she’s still the most thoughtful and selfless person that Toni knew. They made each other so happy. 

They spend the rest of the night socialising with the people that meant the most to them at the party. It started out rough, but it turned out to be the best birthday that Toni Topaz had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my first fic and it wasn't too bad haha!


End file.
